Elena Always Knows What to Say
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: Elena and Caroline are hanging out one night and decide to go out. They play seven minutes in heaven at a party. Carolena. Femslash. Caroline x Elena. One shot. Pre-series.


"Caroline, I really don't want to go to this party."

"Well you, Elena Gilbert are just going to have to suck it up, because we both deserve some fun before the school year is over."

Elena sighed, Caroline was right, of course. Sophomore year had been tough on everybody, and Elena wasn't sure if she still wanted to be with Matt. He was a sweet guy, but they just wanted different things.

Normally, Friday nights were reserved for girls' night in, but Bonnie was out of town. Bonnie being out of town changed everything. Usually, Caroline said how they needed to get out more, but Elena and Bonnie just wanted to stay in and watch movies. Bonnie and Elena were both lightweights, and they weren't really the type to be seen at parties. Elena and Bonnie shared an unspoken agreement to have a united front against Caroline whenever she wanted to go out. Bonnie was always the one to say no because Elena just couldn't to Caroline's big eyes. Now that Bonnie was gone, however, Elena knew she would give in sooner or later.

Elena sighs, "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't make me drink anything."

"Got it.", Caroline says and nods her head once.

"And if you get too drunk you'll allow me to drive us back."

"Okay."

"Also don't try and set me up with anyone, Matt and I are still technically dating."

"Deal."

"And I don't want to stay past two."

"Elena."

"No bringing anybody else back to my house afterward."

"Elena."

"And no ditching me."

Elena stops for a second and Caroline asks, "Is that all?"

Elena shrugs her shoulders and says, "For now."

Caroline rolls her eyes at her best friend. Elena doesn't want to ruin her parents' expectations of her. Caroline understands. Caroline used to be the sweetest girl you would have ever met. She did it all for her dad. Caroline had loved her dad with all her heart, she would have done anything to please him. When her dad left, she stopped caring about her parents' expectations for her.

Once Caroline and Elena were ready to leave, they head downstairs. Caroline and Elena are almost out the door when they hear a, "Wait."

Elena snaps her fingers. They almost made it out without getting a lecture. Caroline closes the door and they head to the Gilbert family kitchen.

"Where are you two ladies going at this time of night?"

Elena sighs, "Dad, it's 9:30."

Grayson smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. Elena crosses her arms and juts her hip out. Grayson takes his time setting his coffee cup in the sink. He finally turns around to face the girls.

He starts to talk, but Elena interrupts him, "Caroline and I are responsible teenagers. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to us, since I am a, how Caroline puts it, 'fun hater'. We have had this talk plenty of times with Caroline's mom, you, and mom."

Grayson just nods and says, "Have fun then, I guess."

Elena always knows what to say to get them out or the door as quickly as possible. Caroline's mouth practically drops to the floor, "Really? You are the best dad in the world."

Caroline runs happily to her car. Elena and Grayson exchange looks. That's weird, shouldn't Caroline think her dad is the best dad in the world?

Grayson gives Elena a hard look and she says, "I'll talk to her sometime tonight about it."

He gives his nod of approval and Elena heads out the door to Caroline's car.

After a while, the party starts to die down until there are about ten people left. Elena is begging Caroline to go, but Caroline wants to stay and make sure nobody leaves with Tyler, her 'secret' crush.

Somebody suggested they play truth or dare, teams. Elena gave Caroline her biggest puppy dog eyes, and Caroline just shrugged her shoulders. Elena knew Caroline wanted to be Tyler's partner, but he had already teamed up with another cheerleader.

They all sat in a big circle. Elena leaned over and whispered in Caroline's ear, "Tyler doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Caroline turns her head toward Elena's and smiles. Elena always knows what to say to cheer up Caroline. The game drags on forever, and eventually somebody says something to Caroline and Elena.

"Elena, Caroline, truth or dare.", Tyler says.

"Dare.", Elena blurts out. She doesn't want Caroline to answer any of Tyler's questions, Caroline might spill her beans about how much she likes him. A few drinks can do that to a teenager.

Tyler and the cheerleader whisper back and forth to each other then Tyler says, "We dare you two to play seven minutes in heaven."

If Caroline was drinking something at that moment, she would have done a spit-take.

"What?", Caroline finally manages to get out. Elena feels a little offended, she hasn't had much experience yet, but she never thought someone would not want to play seven minutes in heaven with her that much.

Caroline says, "We are friends. That would be totally weird. Right Elena?"

Elena looks up, "Totally weird." Although, Elena isn't exactly opposed to the idea. She's seen Caroline's body, she has eyes. Elena should have known though, Caroline will probably always be as straight as a pole. Elena, on the other hand, sometimes feels more like a twisty straw.

Tyler says, "You guys have to do it."

The cheerleader chimes in, "If you didn't want to do it, then why did you play?"

Caroline goes to open her mouth, but someone beats her to it. "Fine quit, whatever.", they hear from the side of the room.

Elena braces for impact as Caroline stands up. "Caroline Forbes is not a quitter,", she says, "oh no, she is not. Let it be known that Caroline Forbes never, ever quits."

Caroline grabs Elena's hand and pulls her toward the bedroom. Caroline yells, "Somebody start the timer."

Caroline and Elena are in the closet. Elena looks really nervous. Caroline says, "We don't have to do anything. We can just talk if you want."

Elena looks at her confused, "I thought the whole point of the game was to make out in the closet."

Caroline giggles, "You have never played this before, have you?"

"Nope."

"Well don't worry. One time Matt and I got in here and all he did was talk the whole time. He was so into you that he didn't want to even look at another girl."

Elena smiles, that seems like something Matt would do. He really does love her, but Elena has been having mixed feelings lately.

"So what do you want to talk about?", Caroline asks. Caroline has never really been one for silence.

Elena sees it, her opportunity. Elena tries to say casually, "So is everything okay with you?"

Caroline gives her a puzzled look, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Elena sighs, "Early, you said my dad was the best dad in the whole world. What's going on with you and your dad, I thought you loved him."

Caroline leans her back against the wall. "I do love him, it's just I don't know. I'm probably just looking too far into things."

"Caroline, tell me, and I'll tell you if you're over-analyzing things."

Caroline takes a deep breath and says, "Ever since my mom and dad got divorced, my dad and I always went somewhere for a couple weeks in the summer." Elena nods encouragingly, so Caroline continues. "This year, he says he's 'too busy', and he's sorry he just 'can't find the time'. I feel like I never get to see my dad anymore, and I think he doesn't want to see me."

Elena says, "You definitely aren't over-analyzing things. Your dad should know these things are special to you. Don't worry, just like Tyler, your dad doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Caroline gives Elena a big hug. Elena always knows what to say. She pulls back, and she sees Elena open her mouth. Before Elena can comprehend what's happening, Caroline is kissing her. Her mouth was open, so Caroline's tongue starts playing with her own.

Elena responds to the kiss and puts her arms around Caroline's neck. She feels Caroline's arms circle around her waist. Caroline pulls Elena closer, so their bodies are touching.

After a bit, Elena pulls back and rests her forehead on Caroline's. She asks, "What was that for?"

Caroline says, "I really didn't want another lecture from you."

Caroline pushes Elena against that wall and asks, "Are you okay with this?"

Elena looks extremely nervous. She says, "Yeah, that's what seven minutes in heaven is for right, making out?"

Caroline just smiles as she kisses Elena's neck. Elena tilts her head back, giving Caroline more access. Caroline kisses down to Elena's collarbone. Caroline steps back and says, "Take off your shirt."

Elena quickly does as she's told. She pauses for a second. Caroline steps back to Elena and cups her hands around her face. "What's wrong?", Caroline asks.

"Well,", Elena says, "is it okay if we just do the top half? I haven't had much experience with the bottom half, yet."

Caroline lets out a little laugh and says, "That would be fine."

Caroline takes Elena and pushes her against the wall again. She reaches the hooks of Elena's bra and unhooks it. She slides Elena's bra off. She stares at Elena's breasts longer than a friend probably should.

Caroline orders, "Lay down."

Elena does so with pleasure. Caroline puts her knees outside of Elena's. She lays down and sets her head between Elena's small breasts. She runs her tongue in between Elena's breasts and circles each one once.

Caroline uses her right hand to grab Elena's breast. She squeezes her nipple, and Elena lets out a moan. Caroline puts her mouth on Elena's other breast. She swirls her tongue around Elena's nipple then flicks it. Caroline grabs Elena's breasts and squeezes them. Elena lets out another moan, then flips them over.

She straddles Caroline and attempts to take off her shirt. Caroline sits up with Elena in her lap and pulls off her shirt. Elena unhooks Caroline's bra and slides it off her shoulders.

Elena tries to do to Caroline what she did to her. Elena hasn't had much experience with girls or boys, so she is just winging it. Elena grabs Caroline's breasts and strokes them up and down. Right at that moment, there is a knock on the door followed by a, "Your seven minutes are up."

Caroline was in the bathroom changing and Elena couldn't help but think of their time in the closet. Elena had already been fading away from Matt, maybe she didn't like guys in general anymore?

Caroline walks out of the bathroom, and Elena walks in. Elena locks the door and takes off her shirt and bra. She closes her eyes and grabs her breasts. If Elena tries hard enough, she can imagine they are Caroline's hands, not hers.

Elena snaps her eyes open, she shouldn't be doing this. Caroline is her friend. Caroline is straight. Caroline probably only sees Elena as a one-time thing. Elena quickly changes her clothes and brushes her teeth.

When Elena gets back, Caroline is laying down on her bed.

Caroline asks, "Elena, did you mean it?"

Elena turns her head toward Caroline's and asks, "Mean what?"

"What you said about my dad and Tyler, did you mean it?"

Elena nods her head and says, "Caroline, you are one of the best people I know. Don't let a few jerks get you down. You're amazing, Caroline."

"Thanks, Elena."

"Anytime." Elena always knows what to say to Caroline when she feels worthless.

Elena settles into bed and closes her eyes.

Caroline looks over and sees Elena, asleep. Caroline tucks a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear. Caroline snuggles into the bed. She wishes they had more nights like this.


End file.
